Beautiful Soul
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Vernon tidak butuh orang lain yang lebih dari Seungkwan. Baginya Seungkwan adalah segalanya. "Because I want you and your beautiful soul." Vernon / Hansol Chwe x Seungkwan; Verkwan; slight! Meanie; SEVENTEEN; SVT; yaoi; BL; fluff; romance


**BEAUTIFUL SOUL**

.

Vernon x Seungkwan

(Verkwan)

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : romance

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Di mata Hansol, Seungkwan itu segalanya. Seungkwan memang bertubuh gempal, cerewet dan manja. Tapi ada satu hal yang Hansol sangat sukai dari Seungkwan.

 _He has a beautiful soul._

Katakanlah teman-teman Seungkwan suka sekali mem - _bully_ Seungkwan itu gemuk. Tapi di mata Hansol Seungkwan itu bertubuh sehat dan bugar. Ia tidak begitu suka laki-laki atau perempuan yang terlalu kurus. Katanya sih kalau badannya kayak Seungkwan itu enak dipeluk.

Namun Seungkwan memiliki hati yang benar-benar polos. Lelaki manis itu ramah pada setiap orang dan suka membantu orang lain, meskipun orang yang ia bantu telah mem- _bully_ nya sekalipun.

Selain ramah dan baik, Seungkwan memiliki suara yang benar-benar indah. Hansol bahkan selalu memuji suara Seungkwan bagaikan _a voice that comes from heaven._ Suaranya benar-benar membuat orang lain terlena dan tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun untuk mendengarkan.

Pokoknya apa yang ada pada diri Seungkwan itu… _is everything for Hansol._

.

.

Hansol bahkan sempat dibuat geleng-geleng kepala ketika tiga hari ini Seungkwan jatuh sakit setelah kemarin hujan-hujanan.

Kemarin saat pulang dari studi rekaman untuk band-nya Seungkwan, mereka berjalan di dekat pasar. Saat itu Seungkwan tiba-tiba berlari dari payung yang menaungi mereka berdua. Ketika Hansol ikuti ternyata Seungkwan sedang memungut seekor anak anjing di dekat tong sampah. Anak anjing itu menggigit kedinginan. Hansol yang melihatnya hanya bisa meringis sedih.

"Boo, kau bisa sakit!" seru Hansol di antara derasnya hujan. Ia segera menaungi tubuh Seungkwan yang sudah basah kuyup dengan payungnya.

"Tapi dia bisa mati kedinginan, Hansol-ah!" seru Seungkwan.

"Tapi kau bisa jatuh sakit juga!"

Sesuai perkataan Hansol kemarin. Seungkwan jatuh sakit hari ini. Anak anjing yang mereka pungut masih tertidur nyaman di dekat ranjangnya Seungkwan. Setelah berdebat kecil dengan Hansol, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk memelihara anak anjing itu.

"Kau ini. Ada-ada saja kemarin memungut anak anjing segala. Nih, kau jadi sakit begini kan."

Seungkwan merengut. "Tapi kan dia bisa mati!"

Hansol hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ternyata tidak hanya ramah nan baik hati. Tapi Seungkwan juga punya pikiran yang polos.

.

.

Seungkwan pernah membantu seorang nenek menyeberang jalan, membantu tetangganya yang sakit, menenangkan seorang anak kecil yang terpisah dari ibunya, mempersilakan ibu hamil untuk duduk di kurisnya saat di _subway,_ dan sebagainya. Semua peristiwa itu Hansol lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Seungkwan juga pernah mengorbankan setengaj gaji kerja _parti-time_ nya untuk keperluan berobat kakak sepupunya. Padahal uang itu nantinya akan ia tabung untuk membeli laptop baru, karena laptopnya lamanya rusak. Tapi Seungkwan bukan berasal dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Ia merantau dari Jeju ke Seoul dan memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di Seoul. Walaupun ibunya sudah mengiming-imingi dirinya dengan uang yang sangat besar untuk hidup di Seoul. Namun Seungkwan menolak secara halus dengan berkata…

"Nggak usah. Aku mau cari uang sendiri, ma. Hitung-hitung buat pengalaman kerja."

Hansol tentu tidak bisa tidak bangga pada pacar satu-satunya itu.

.

.

Sayangnya beberapa hari ini Seungkwan terlihat aneh. Pemuda manis itu akhir-akhir ini sering memakai pakaian yang ukurannya dua kali ukuran tubuhnya. Atau ia akan memakai hoodie bertudung yang ukurannya sama dengan ukuran Mingyu, teman satu asramanya Hansol.

Tidak hanya itu akhir-akhir ini juga Seungkwan benar-benar membatasi pola makannya. Hansol tidak habis pikir. Seungkwan sudah berhasil menurunkan lima kilogram sebulan yang lalu dan anak itu ingin menurunkan berat badannya lagi.

"Boo, kok pakai baju yang besar-besar banget sih?" tanya Hansol ketika ia berkunjung ke apartemennya Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berbalik dari cermin sambil menata bajunya. "Kata Wonwoo hyung, kalau pakai baju yang ukurannya besar-besar, nanti nggak kelihatan gemuk."

"Tapi Wonwoo hyung kan kurus kerempeng begitu."

"Pokoknya Wonwoo hyung bilang begitu. Mungkin karena dulu Mingyu hyung gemuk, makanya ia tau tips-nya memakai baju untuk orang gemuk."

"Memangnya kamu gemuk ya, Boo?" tanya Hansol hati-hati.

Seungkwan berdecak kesal. "Kamu nggak lihat ya pipiku tembem begini. Bahkan bajuku yang warna biru itu aja udah nggak muat."

"Tapi itu baju kan udah dibeli dua tahun yang lalu. Jelas beda lah."

"Oh jadi kamu benar mau bilang kalau sekarang aku gemuk?"

Hansol tidak bisa berkutik. Memang benar sih baju biru yang dulu sering Seungkwan pakai malah sekarang hamper tidak tersentuh lagi. Katanya sudah tidak muat. Tapi bukan maksud Hansol mengatai Seungkwan gemuk hanya karena baju biru yang dulu itu sudah tidak muat. Dia hanya ingin bilang kalau Seungkwan itu sudah bertumbuh dibanding dua tahun lalu.

Hari berikutnya ia melihat Seungkwan tidak menyentuh sama sekali makanan yang dipesan Hansol. Hansol paham kalau "Boo" nya sedang diet, makanya dia hanya memesan sepiring salad untuk dimakan berdua. Tapi nyatanya makanan orang diet seperti itu saja tidak disentuh sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Boo. Makanlah sedikit. Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Hansol mencoba merayu.

Seungkwan menggeleng. "Nggak ah. Aku lagi nggak lapar."

Hansol menyendok salad itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Seungkwan. "Buka mulutmu!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Kalau nggak mau disuapi pakai sendok, mau ku suapi dengan mulutku?"

Seungkwan terdiam. Mana mau dia disuapi Hansol dari mulut ke mulut kalau di tempat public begini.

 _'Yah, maklum orang New York pikirannya begitu.'_ Batin Seungkwan.

Akhirnya Seungkwan mau memakan salad itu dengan disuapi Hansol 'pakai sendok'.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu pakai baju ukurannya besar-besar. Terus kalau aku ajak makan mesti nolak. Padahal kan kalau urusan makan yang suka milihin menu kan kamu."

Seungkwan sedang mengunyah saladnya dengan pelan. Katanya termasuk diet.

"Aku sedang kesal, Hansol-ah."

"Kesal kenapa?"

Seungkwan meraih gelas berisi _lemon tea_ nya lalu meneguknya. "Teman-temanku semakin sering meledekku. Mereka bilang aku sangat berisi dan empuk. Aku nggak tau tujuan mereka berkata begitu kenapa, tapi menurutku mereka pasti bilang kalau aku gemuk."

"Seungkwan-ah, kau itu tidak ge—"

"Aku gemuk, Han. Mereka suka cubit-cubit lengan dan pipiku kalau bertemu denganku."

Hansol meletakkan sendoknya dan meraih tangan Seungkwan. Ia mengusap tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada pacarnya itu.

"Kau itu tidak gemuk, Boo." Terlihat Seungkwan akan menyela. Namun Hansol segera menudingkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Seungkwan. "Biarkan aku ngomong dulu dong."

"Bagiku kau itu segalanya. Aku nggak menganggapmu gemuk kok. Dan begitu pula teman-temanmu. Mereka suka cubit-cubit kamu dan bilang kalau kamu itu sangat berisi dan empuk karena mereka gemas denganmu. Kalau aku melihat teman-temanmu tidak ada yang sepertimu. Mereka kurus-kurus sekali. Contohnya Wonwoo hyung, Minghao hyung dan Chan."

Seungkwan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia meremat tangan Hansol.

"A-aku takut kalau kau pergi dariku untuk mencari orang yang lebih cantic atau tampan, lebih dariku. Kau tau kan aku bukan apa-apa di sekolah. Aku bukan orang terkenal sepertimu dan Mingyu hyung, bukan juga anak basket."

Hansol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Siapa bilang kau bukan apa-apa."

Seungkwan mendongak. Wajahnya seketika merona ketika wajah Hansol begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau itu _my baby Boo._ Aku nggak butuh orang yang lebih cantic atau tampan darimu. Aku juga nggak butuh orang yang popular. Aku juga tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk memandangi pacarku yang cantic atau tampan atau apalah itu."

Hansol mengusap pipi Seungkwan. _"You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold. I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste."_

Seungkwan merona parah. Sejak kapan Hansol memiliki mulut semanis itu?

 _"Because I want you and your beautiful soul."_ Setelah itu Hansol mengecup bibir Seungkwan dengan cepat.

Kedua tangan Seungkwan reflek menutup mukanya yang benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hansol terkikik geli.

"Astaga, Hansol hyung dan Seungkwan hyung tebar—mmph!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chan di sebelah meja Hansol dan Seungkwan.

"Ssst. Jangan merusak suasana, Chan-ah!" kata Mingyu sambil membekap mulut Chan.

"Iiih… lagian Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung juga suka tebar kemesraan. Kemarin aku lihat kalian malah apa itu… _make out?_ Di bawah pohon dekat kampus."

Seungkwan dan Hansol sontak menoleh melihat tiga orang yang ternyata sudah dari tadi memerhatikan interaksi Hansol dan Seungkwan.

Malahan tidak hanya Seungkwan saja yang mukanya merah. Hansol, Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga ikutan memerah!

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Kembali kali ini bersama FF VerKwan.

Akhir-akhir ini lagi suka couple satu ini nih. Momennya banyak banget pas di era Don't Wanna Cry kemarin. Dan _skinship_ nya itu nggak nanggung-nanggung astaga!

Aku nggak bakal kasih _note_ panjang x lebar deh. Cuma mau bilang mari marakkan perkapalan VerKwan. Hehehe…

Maafkan saya ya kalau FF ini agak garing atau nggak sesuai judulnya. Aku ngetik ini terinspirasi dari lagunya _**Jesse McCartney – Beautiful Soul.**_ Mungkin ada yang tau.

Terima kasih untuk Fav/Follow/Review di FF sebelumnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
